May's Mistake
I found a video on Youtube about The Little World of May, i liked that blog. When i first start the video, the title was : "May's Mistake". The title was weird, but i thought it would be fun to watch it because i was curious to know about that episode. But i did a huge mistake, yes, a huge mistake. The video starts with May, who is happy. She plays with his friends April and June. "Do you know there is a Chao named March, you can visit him everyday." April says. "It's cool, but i want you to come with me." May said. "We are going to the circus today, we can't, unfortunately." June said with a sad face. "Oh, ok. I'll go alone then." May said with a angry face. May wasn't like that to his friends. Normally, she respects his friends's opinions and she don't disrespect them. She isn't herself. I thought it was a good idea to continue to watch the episode. She arrives to the March's house and knock the door. "Hello, March? It's me, May!" May says with a happy voice. "Hello, May. I recognize you, you are the Chao who has a blog." March answered with a big smile on his face. "Yes, i am. Can i enter the house, please?" May asked. "Sure! You are the welcome here! Where are yours friends?" March asked to May. "They are going to the circus, they didn't invite me and normally, they are inviting me everywhere they go." May answered. Then, March cries for no reason. "Why are you crying?" May asked. "Because, i watch the news today and yours friends are dead." March answered. "WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?" May yelled at March. Normally, May don't insult, and she's not like that. "Yes, i am serious. Aren't you believing me?" March says. "NO, I-C-ANT BELIEVE YOU ! YOU'RE LYING TO ME! BASTARD!" May yelled again. "Watch the news." "OK, I'LL PROVE YOU LIE TO ME !" the little Chao says with a crying face. She watch the news and she learns that March was right, he wasn't lying to her. "Y-you're right... My friends are dead...." May cries. "Now, you believe me ? Uh?!" March yelled. "STOP YELLING ME AT MEH, I DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME LIKE THAT !" May yelled at March while crying. "Get out of my house, bitch!" March says. I was shocked to see that episode. This is where the things were getting creepy. May pull out his knife. "YOU ARE GOING TOO FAR, MAY! KNIFES ARE NOT ALLOWED IN MY HOUSE ! I AM CALLING THE POLICE RIGHT NOW MISS MAY!" March says. "No, you peace of shit ! Now, you will go to hell by Satan and i hope you die !" May insult. May stabs the knife into March's body and then March dies. Then, the little female Chao is going home and writes a letter. I feel bad for May. "Dear friends and parents, '' ''I can't take it anymore. My life is now a disaster because of the death of my two bestfriends, April and June. They were always there for me no matters what. Now, they are passed away of murder. My other friends, March, insult me and i kill him. February, she don't care about me and she rejects me like if i was not his friend. January, he think he is more pretty than me and he don't stop saying to me that i am a crap, November, he's totally mean to me, he want me to suicide myself, i mean, hanging myself, October, want me to get raped by strangers, and he wanted me to get bullied by my other friends. July, she's just my friend because she wants to be popular, August, he's just my friend because he want attention, September, she always cruel to me, she is arguing to me, she is bullying me and want me to die and kills myself like November said. December is the worst of all, he raped me and he beats me and he always said that i'm ugly and i don't deserve to be alive. '' ''I can't take it, no more ! I don't deserve to live, i deserve to die ! Everyone treats me like crap, i'm just a bitch. Like March says to me. Why i deserve to be raped, insulted and bullied ? I thought i was pretty and a good friend. Now, i'm leaving this world forever. Goodbye! '' ''- May" I was shocked. May was taking a rope and she's going outside, she is going to the backyard of his house and she is saying his last words before dying of suffocation. "Goodbye..." Then, she is hanging herself in the backyard, she was dead. Then, the other act was his parents saying theirs last goodbyes to May, then, we can see May's grave with his friends's grave besides her grave. Theirs parents were crying both, and gives her a rose flower. The episodes ends with a text. "Blood and hanging ourselves is the only way to commit suicide." I was so shocked, i called my parents. They were shocked too. We called the police, the police burns the episode. I called Sega and they believes me because they already seen the episode too. Then, while going to bed alone because my parents and my family were on vacation except me, i heard a big noise. It was a knock from the postman, he gaves me a note. The note says : "Blood and hanging ourselves is the only way to commit suicide." Category:Death Category:Suicide Category:Lost Episodes Category:Partially based on real events Category:Cartoon Creepypastas Category:Sonic Category:Chao Garden